Les amis du temps passé
by Fenice
Summary: Severus a de la rancœur, Sirius a des désirs et Remus a un secret. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu choisir un pire moment que ce réveillon 1995 pour le révéler. Rien de très gai à attendre de cette histoire. Version française de A Cup of Kindness de Dark Twin


**Les amis du temps passé**

Résumé : Severus a de la rancœur, Sirius a des désirs et Remus a un secret. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu choisir un pire moment que ce réveillon 1995 pour le révéler. Rien de très gai à attendre de cette histoire. Traduction de A Cup of Kindness de Dark Twin

Texte : Dark Twin

Traduction : Fénice, avec la magistrale relecture de Dark Twin elle-même !

Personnages : Vous savez bien à qui sont les personnages originaux !

Le titre – l'anglais comme le français – vient d'une chanson écossaise écrite par Robert Burns qu'on chante traditionnellement au Nouvel An en Angleterre. Elle est moins connue en Français, même si le refrain devrait vous dire quelque chose :

**Les amis du temps passé**

Faut-il nous quitter sans espoir  
Sans espoir de retour  
Faut-il nous quitter sans espoir  
De nous revoir un jour?

_Refrain:  
Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes frères,  
Ce n'est qu'un au revoir!  
Oui, nous nous reverrons, mes frères,  
Ce n'est qu'un au revoir._

Les vieux amis du temps passé,  
Se sont-ils oubliés?  
Alors que nos coeurs ont gardé  
L'amour du temps passé?

Formons de nos mains qui s'enlacent,  
Au déclin de ce jour,  
Formons de nos mains qui s'enlacent,  
Une chaîne d'amour.

Amis, unis par cette chaîne,  
Autour du même feu;  
Amis, unis par cette chaîne  
Ne faisons point d'adieux.

Car l'idéal qui nous rassemble  
Vivra dans l'avenir,  
Car l'idéal qui nous rassemble  
Saura nous réunir.

Et voilà le décor.

oO

_And ther's a hand, my trusty friend, and gie's a hand o' thine,_

_We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne._

Les vieux amis du temps passé, se sont-ils oubliés?  
Alors que nos coeurs ont gardé l'amour du temps passé?  
(Robert Burns, 1759-96)

Vu le peu de succès dont il pourrait s'enorgueillir auprès de Albus Dumbledore, la mission s'était révélée particulièrement coûteuse en temps. Ce n'était que tard dans l'après-midi que Remus avait ouvert la porte de son appartement, un peu trop proche du lever de la lune pour qu'honnêtement il se sente bien, mais avec suffisamment de temps malgré tout pour se préparer. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la procédure.

Un dernier gobelet de potion Tue-loup qu'il réchauffa sur le poêle – remuant le breuvage malodorant et grisâtre dans le chaudron en se concentrant au maximum pour repousser les souvenirs qui remontaient toujours à ce moment-là. Et puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre, fermant et bloquant la porte mécaniquement et magiquement - juste pour être sûr.

Il laissa entrer un peu d'air frais dans la chambre avant de s'installer. Pour l'avant dernier jour de l'année, l'air était exceptionnellement doux, comme trompeur – avec quelque chose de menaçant et de caché, difficile à définir, même avec ses sens aiguisés au maximum. Quelque chose se préparait. Un changement atmosphérique.

Remus avait soupiré, fermé la fenêtre et les rideaux et s'était tourné vers son lit.

Il s'était réveillé le matin, une heure ou deux après le coucher de la lune, pestant tout bas contre l'hiver et regrettant les courtes nuits d'été qui étaient tellement plus faciles à supporter. Mais il avait réussi à se traîner jusque dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé, les yeux encore à demi-fermés, prévoyant déjà de passer un jour et une nuit tout entiers à dormir pour effacer les effets de la transformation, avant de se rendre Place Grimauld pour le Nouvel An.

Mais c'est alors que Tonks avait envahi les minuscules lieux, bien trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà en état de recevoir des visiteurs, babillant à propos d'un réveillon au quartier général pour le Nouvel An. Non, quelle idée, ce n'était pas Molly qui l'avait envoyée. Ça devait être une fête surprise. Personne n'était au courant, sauf Kingsley et elle et maintenant Remus. Alors chut. Mais elle avait besoin de son aide. Il allait venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr qu'il viendrait.

Il se demanda de nouveau pourquoi il avait pensé que c'était une si bonne idée à ce moment-là. Il se soupçonnait d'avoir accepté de venir, et même d'aider à préparer, juste pour que Tonks se taise. Non, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée. La seule chose qui l'avait déranger était le moment qu'elle avait choisi pour l'annoncer. Mais la pleine lune ne s'inquiétait jamais de quel jour elle tombait et si ça devait être la faute de quelqu'un, ça ne pouvait absolument pas être celle de Tonks.

Noël Place Grimauld avait déjà été un étonnant et merveilleux succès et maintenant qu'Arthur se remettait, ils avaient tous quelque chose à célébrer. Les enfants allaient adorer ça. Et Sirius aussi – Sirius était rapidement retombé dans son apathie dès le lendemain de Noël et tout ce qui pouvait avoir une chance de le secouer, au moins pour une soirée, était bienvenu.

Remus avait donc dormi autant qu'il le pouvait, toute la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée, pour finir par courir jusqu'à la station de métro moldu la plus proche de Place Grimauld où Tonks et lui avaient décidé de se retrouver.

Le changement s'était fait en une nuit et il faisait affreusement froid maintenant. Remus sentait ses pieds se transformer en glace alors qu'ils attendaient Kingsley depuis près de dix minutes. Comme l'Auror n'arrivait pas, ils commencèrent à s'avancer sans lui. A pied, car la tête de Remus était toujours si lourde qu'il aurait préféré la porter sous son bras plutôt que sur ses épaules et il sentait qu'il avait encore besoin d'un peu d'air frais s'il était supposé rester éveillé jusqu'après minuit.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence inhabituel mais amical. Tonks sifflotait doucement une chanson légèrement mélancolique, mais en donnant au vieil air des variations inattendues qui faisaient sourire Remus.

A un moment, elle s'était même mise à totalement oublier l'original pour shooter dans une bouteille vide qui avait roulé au loin, cahotant sur les pavés ronds dans un bruit de ferraille, à moins qu'elle se soit juste trouvée sur le chemin de son pied.

Elle avait cessé quand ils avaient atteint le coin à la Place Grimmauld et une rafale froide de vent avait soudainement touché leurs visages, amenant avec elle des feuilles mortes pourries et des morceaux de journaux ramassés le long du trottoir.

«… qui nous rassemble…Vivra dans l'avenir,Car l'idéal qui nous rassemble  
Saura nous réunir » chantonna-t-elle tout bas, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de demander : « Redis-moi pourquoi nous n'avons pas transplané ? »

« Rien de tel qu'une petite promenade pour avoir les idées claires », murmura Remus. Lui aussi sentait le froid s'insinuer sous son léger manteau usé.

« Quelle idée ! » s'exclama Tonks. « Je ne veux pas avoir les idées claires. En fait, si je ne suis pas complètement cassée à deux heures, je penserais que toute cette affaire a été un flop. Kingsley a dit qu'il amenait le meilleur rouge français que Mundungus pourrait trouvé. Et tu veux avoir les idées claires pour quoi ? De sombres réflexions sur l'année écoulée et des résolutions solennelles pour celle qui s'annonce ? Vas-y alors. S'il le faut. Fais-le maintenant et n'y pense plus. Tu as exactement – elle consulta sa montre-bracelet moldue – quarante-huit minutes avant minuit. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez de résolutions pour tenir quarante-huit minutes. »

« Quarante-sept », annonça Tonks avec un petit sourire. « Alors, j'écoute, combien de minutes pourras-tu utiliser ? »

« Une en tout et pour tout » dit Remus avec résignation. « Si tu veux savoir, en général, j'essaie juste d'éviter de répéter trop d'anciennes erreurs et de ne pas en faire trop de nouvelles. Voilà. Mais, bien sûr, comme n'importe qui, dès minuit, j'aurais déjà échoué ».

« Tu es un philosophe », sourit Tonks.

« Oh non, Tonks », répondit Remus sur le même ton, remontant son sac à dos sur son épaule et et s'avançant sur la place. « Je suis juste une vieil homme fatigué dont janvier transit les vieux os. Il va neiger bientôt ».

Ils avaient atteint les numéros onze et treize et contemplaient le numéro douze Place Grimauld qui apparaissait du néant devant leurs yeux, quand retentit une version assourdie du crack d'un transplanage dans leur dos, suivi du bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent.

« Et voilà le vin », annonça Tonks.

« Putain, oui », dit la voix de Kingsley Shackelbolt, et il fut soudain à, engoncé dans un épais manteau et une écharpe aux couleurs d'une équipe de Quidditch que Remus ne reconnut pas. Il portait un carton sur son bras gauche. « Et c'est putain de lourd ! N'oublions pas de les vider aussi rapidement que nous le pourrons! »

Ce fut Remus, le seul qui avait les mains libres pour frapper la porte avec sa baguette, qui les fit entrer. Ils entendirent l'habituel cliquetis de chaînes et le verrou se souleva, laissant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. A l'intérieur, tout n'était que ténèbres et silence.

Remus passa le seuil – et recula en trébuchant, touché par un jet de lumière si aveuglant qu'il ne pouvait venir que de l'extrémité d'une baguette. Il leva les mains pour protéger ses yeux douloureux, mais presque immédiatement la baguette se baissa.

« Pardon », murmura une voix familière et un instant plus tard, les lampes à gaz alignés sur le mur de l'entrée revinrent à la vie. Sirius se tenait sur la marche la plus basse de l'escalier à leur droite, la baguette à la main, son halot maintenant pointé vers le sol. « Je n'attendais personne ». Il parlait d'une voix lasse, n'exprimant ni excuses pour la façon dont il les avait accueillis, ni plaisir particulier à constater que ses attentes se trouvaient dépassées par la réalité.

« Tu dormais », devina Remus en voyant les pieds nus de Sirius, la chemise à demi boutonnée qui pendait, sans forme, à ses épaules étroites, ses cheveux sombres emmêlés et la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue gauche qui semblait presque une cicatrice dans la lumière lugubre. Ses yeux gris, lourds de sommeil, glissèrent sur lui puis sur Tonks et Kingsley qui entraient à leur tour.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Tonks immédiatement. « Les Weasley ? Harry ? »

« Ils sont partis à Sainte-Mangouste pour tenir compagnie à Arthur pour le Nouvel An », répondit Sirius. « Molly a dit qu'ils rentreraient tard »

« Mais… » Tonks échangea un regard avec Kingsley et grimaça. « Tu veux dire qu'ils ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je leur ai dit d'y aller », expliqua-t-il simplement. « Ginny et les jumeaux avaient envie d'aller à Trafalgar Square en fait, mais Maugrey Fol-Œil leur a dit clairement qu'il ne serait pas celui qui irait tirer leurs corps d'un amas de cadavres pour que leur mère les enterre. Et comme Molly n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le projet, tout le monde a fini à Sainte-Mangouste. Maugrey y est allé avec eux et il veillera à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien », ajouta-t-il rapidement, sa dernière remarque s'adressant à Kingsley qui avait commencé à froncer les sourcils et qui soupira de soulagement.

« Et donc, tu t'es couché », conclut Tonks, sur un ton amusé. « Une bonne idée pour le réveillon de la nouvel année. Toi et Maugrey, vous devriez vous mettre en ménage un de ces jours – aussi rigolo l'un que l'autre. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois ce jour-là que Remus se retrouvait à souhaiter que Tonks la ferme, mais presque instantanément il se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir pu penser une telle chose. Il _aimait bien_ Tonks, il appréciait sa vie et son bavardage irrévérencieux. Elle était après tout l'un des rares membres de l'Ordre qu'on pouvait manipuler sans pincettes et Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver sa compagnie rafraîchissante.

Cette fois, cependant, elle n'avait pas seulement réussi à faire s'assombrir le visage de Sirius, ce qu'elle-même pourrait deviner contraire à sa volonté de faire de sa surprise une réussite. Elle s'était aussi trompée. Pour Remus, c'était le plus long discours cohérent qu'il ait entendu Sirius prononcer depuis des jours et c'était, en soi, un progrès. Sirius était devenu de plus en plus silencieux les dernières semaines, se retirant de plus en plus en lui-même. Et, bien que Remus ne se flatte pas de penser que Sirius aurait dû agir différemment envers lui qu'envers les autres, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Sirius s'était éloigné même de lui.

Et si Tonks risquait d'aggraver cela avec son humeur de fêtarde exagérément exubérante, il allait devoir intervenir. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui était de devoir gérer un Sirius en colère, ou plutôt un Sirius agacé d'un côté et, par conséquent, une Tonks énervée de l'autre, sans parler de la demi-douzaine de jeunes Weasley et amis boudeurs qui allaient bientôt rentrer de Sainte-Mangouste. Remus s'était déjà convaincu auparavant que ses deux mains étaient à peine capables, dans le meilleur des cas, d'être tendues, une à une, aux membres de l'Ordre qui en avaient besoin. Or, ceci semblait pouvoir dépasser tout ce qu'il se savait capable de gérer.

« Pas de Weasley », la voix de Tonks le sortie de sa rêverie. « Pas d'Harry. Autant pour mes résolutions. » Elle ponctua cette sortie d'un profond et dramatique soupir.

« Des résolutions ? » - demanda Kingsley avec curiosité, alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui en équilibrant son carton sur son genou.

« Mes résolutions de Nouvel An. J'en ai des tonnes », déclara Tonks avec fierté. « Du genre, mettre Vous-Savez-Qui à genou, et puis… »

« Quelle modestie ! » Kingsley laissa s'échapper un rire profond. « Tu ne crois pas que tu te sous-estimes un peu, Tonks ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« _Tes_ résolutions, Kingsley. »

« Hum. Je ne crois pas en avoir une seule, honnêtement ».

« Aïe » Tonks grimaça. « Comme Maugrey Fol-Œil dirait… » Elle imita le grondement presque canin de l'ancien Auror. « Vous n'avez aucune ambition, Shackelbolt »

Kingsley rit de nouveau. « L'ambition, c'est bon pour les Serpentards. »

« Mais il doit bien y avoir _quelque chose_ que tu aimerais faire cette année ! » insista Tonks, joueuse.

« Bien sûr, hem… » Kingsley chercha de l'inspiration dans le hall d'entrée et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sirius perché sur les escaliers. « Oui, je sais. Trouver et arrêter la personne de Sirius Black, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire, « et organiser une grande fête à cette occasion ». Il tapota le carton sous son bras et les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent joyeusement. « Et j'ai réussi. Ce n'est même pas encore minuit et j'ai déjà réussi ».

« Tu triches », protesta Tonks.

« Une fête ? » demanda Sirius, quelque peu sidéré. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre des trois membres de l'Ordre et s'arrêtèrent pleins de questions sur le visage de Remus.

« C'est vrai » confirma Tonks joyeusement. « Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi important qu'à Trafalgar Square mais ajoutez-y un ravitaillement pour une semaine d'un excellent rouge français, une courtoisie de Mundungus Fletcher – ne posez pas de question, nous ne l'avons pas fait – qui vous souhaite Bonne Année mais qui avait une affaire urgente à traiter ».

« Un réveillon de Nouvel An », expliqua Remus, presque avec un petit haussement d'épaule d'excuse. Il laissa ensuite venir un sourire qui allait bien avec son ton mi-figue mi-raisin. « Alors, va donc mettre des chaussures, je vais monter mes affaires en haut et on pourra commencer à se préparer pour le retour des Weasley ». Il monta quelques marches et les autres semblèrent brusquement prendre vie. Sirius se mit de côté pour le laisser passer.

« Est-ce que je dois descendre ça ? » demanda Kingsley en montrant le carton de vin.

« Oui. Non, Attend », dit Tonks à son collègue un peu au hasard. « Attendons ici et accueillons notre premier invité surprise d'abord. »

Remus s'arrêta brusquement au bas des escaliers.

« Quel invité surprise ? » La voix de Sirius lui parvint de plus haut - et sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, l'estomac de Remus se serra brusquement.

« Voilà ce qui arrive, Kingsley, quand tu interromps les gens », dit Tonks avec entrain. « Tu es loin d'avoir entendu tous mes projets pour la nouvelle année !

Résolution numéro un : vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Résolution numéro deux : relever le moral Severus Rogue. Et je commence à travailler dessus dès ce soir. En fait, _tout de suite ! »_

« Oh, Merlin », murmura Kingsley dans un souffle. « Dans ce cas, je crois que t'as plus de chance pour la première. »

Remus ouvrit les yeux, à peine conscient qu'il les avait fermés un instant et pivota brusquement sur ses talons. « Tu as invité _Severus Rogue_ à notre réveillon ? » Le nœud ne voulait pas se desserrer – il faut dire que maintenant il avait une bonne raison d'y être.

« Non, je n'ai pas fait ça », le corrigea Tonks. « Je me suis dit qu'il ne viendrait jamais à un réveillon », expliqua-t-elle, apparemment inconsciente du fait que la nouvelle n'avait pas réellement été accueillie avec enthousiasme, « alors je lui ai dit qu'il y allait y avoir une réunion de stratégie avec nous autres Aurors ici ce soir. Pour être sûre qu'il vienne. Il a dit qu'il viendrait.» Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. « D'une minute à l'autre. Et je meurs d'envie de voir sa tête quand il va comprendre ». Elle sourit de nouveau et ses cheveux parfaitement décolorés l'accompagnèrent en se relevant joyeusement à leur extrémité.

« _Ça,_ c'est de la triche », murmura Kingsley.

L'affrontement verbal des deux Aurors n'était rien à côté du sombre pessimisme qui étreignait Remus. Depuis le début, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment à propos du projet de réveillon de Tonks mais s'il avait attendu d'avoir une raison objective pour finir de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'une énorme erreur, il l'avait. Sirius n'avait par paru enchanté par les projets de Tonks au début – mais elle venait, à sa façon gaffeuse et charmante à la fois, de rendre la situation pire que tout. Remus avait presque pitié d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, la pauvre petite. Les gens qui savaient n'étaient pas si nombreux. Presque personne en fait, les dieux en soient loués.

Il sentit Sirius bouger derrière lui mais il n'osa pas se retourner pour le regarder, pas maintenant. En fait, au fond, même Sirius ne savait pas.

« Soyez gentils avec lui », dit Tonks, sortant Remus de ses pensées.

Tonks _avait_ tout gâché et Remus devait _faire_ quelque chose. Son estomac protesta de nouveau. Il devait trouver un plan, un début de stratégie, mais ses tempes palpitaient et son cerveau restait muet. _Rogue, Sirius et moi ensemble dans la même pièce pour un réveillon_, pensa-t-il, presque hystérique. _Même deux Aurors ne réussiront pas à nous empêcher de nous entrégorgés. _

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » s'entendit-il demander.

« Allons, Remus ! » s'exclama Tonks, complètement aveugle à son malaise. « Pourquoi avoir un invité surprise si tout le monde sait qu'il vient ? »

On frappa à la porte et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Un instant après, le mécanisme d'ouverture se mit en branle, découvrant, debout sur le seuil, se découpant contre la faible lumière orange de l'éclairage public, l'invité surprise de Tonks. Il portait sa cape noire habituelle et son visage exprimait comme toujours une froide indifférence. Severus Rogue leva un sourcil devant leurs regards hagards.

« Serai-je en retard ? »

« Au contraire », répondit Tonks et son visage se détendit pour laisser naître un sourire. « Tu es en avance. Entre. Il reste presque une demi-heure avant minuit. »

« Je croyais que nous avions prévu de nous retrouver à onze heure trente », répondit Rogue avec une politesse aussi méticuleuse que glacée. « Mais bien sûr, je peux me tromper » Il fit un pas en avant et la porte se ferma derrière lui avec un _clac_ très sec. « Je me souviens », reprit-il onctueusement, « que tu avais parlé de questions de stratégie qui devaient être discutées de façon urgente »

« Hum » Tonks lança un regard vers Kingsley qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

« Dans ce cas », continua Rogue, ses yeux balayant sans retenue leur petit groupe. » Je suggère que nous nous retirions dans un endroit plus approprié ». Ses yeux allèrent de Remus à Sirius, deux marches plus haut que son ami, et dont la tenue montrait toujours au monde entier qu'il sortait de son lit. « Il semble que nous dérangions un instant de bonheur domestique. Veuillez nous excuser ».

Severus parlait à Remus à ce moment-là et ses yeux noirs brillaient. « Je ne croyais me rappeler que tu sois si libre dans tes attentions, ni aussi prêt à en faire étalage. Ni que tu sois si peu regardant quant à leur objet ». Un sourire méprisant traversa ses lèvres et ses yeux revinrent se fixer sur Sirius. « Mais je suppose que c'est un certain réconfort d'être bon à _quelque chose_, n'est-ce pas Black ? »

Remus sentit le mouvement dans son dos avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir et, instinctivement, il tendit le bras pour bloquer tout ce qui pourrait venir de cette direction. Son coude heurta le bras droit de Sirius juste au moment où le sortilège pétillait au bout de la baguette de son ami et il l'envoya zigzaguer irrégulièrement dans les tentures qui pendaient à un côté de la porte d'entrée. Le sortilège avait été lancé avec habileté et, s'il n'avait pas été détourné, il aurait sans doute touché sa cible avant même que Rogue ait pu tourné la tête. Il alla finalement se perdre dans un velours sombre et avec un sifflement coléreux consuma le tissu sur plusieurs centimètres dans toutes les directions. De petites flammes bleues dansèrent un instant sur les bords noircis du trou laissé par la brûlure.

Kingsley lança un avertissement un peu tardif et, l'instant d'après, sortit lui aussi sa baguette. Les flammes se ravivèrent faiblement avant de mourir sur son ordre et, pendant un instant, il n'y eut rien d'autre que l'odeur du tissu brûlé et un silence extrêmement pesant.

« Fiche le camp de ma maison », dit finalement Sirius sur un ton d'un calme menaçant.

Mais Rogue, s'il avait même été surpris de l'attaque soudaine, resta impassible. « Merci, mais je pense que j'avais correctement interprété le message », répondit-il, pas un instant l'air impressionné. Il désigna de la tête les tentures qui fumaient encore un peu : « Et j'ai bien compris qu'on aurait tort de le prendre à la légère. Mais la modération n'a jamais été ton fort, n'est-ce pas Black ? Je suggère que tu lui laisses prendre l'initiative plus souvent, Lupin, ça l'aidera à se débarrasser de son surplus d'énergie. » Remus sentit les yeux noirs s'enfoncer en lui de nouveau, le prenant au piège sans merci. « Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, tu devrais toi aussi trouver une certaine satisfaction à l'expérience ».

« Rogue » Kingsley s'avança de quelques pas, déterminé, presque menaçant, pour se placer entre Rogue et l'escalier, sa baguette toujours à la main. « Je pense que c'est mieux que tu partes maintenant ».

Remus ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à les traîner, Sirius et lui, en haut des escaliers, les doigts rivés sur le bras de son ami. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Sirius l'avait laissé faire, pourquoi, comme il l'aurait dû, il ne s'était pas débattu et ne l'avait pas insulté pour que Remus le lâche, pour qu'il le laisse attaquer ce connard graisseux et qu'il lui lance des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ses couilles. Sirius n'avait rien fait de la sorte. Il s'était laissé traîner à l'étage, dans la petite chambre du premier que Remus occupait quand il restait Place Grimmauld. Il avait juste grimacé quand Remus avait fermé la porte d'un coup de pied derrière eux avec un _bang_ inutile. Il s'était assis avec obéissance là où Remus l'avait poussé, au bout du lit défait. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Remus resta debout, là où il était. Pendant un instant, quelque chose dans la chambre sombre le perturba et il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait conduit là. A part pour les sortir tous les deux de la ligne de mire. Il se rappela :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? » siffla-t-il. « Tu crois pouvoir jeter un membre de l'ordre hors du quartier général comme ça ? »

« On devrait pas plutôt lui apprendre les bonnes manières à ce sale petit fouinard ? » répondit Sirius, relevant brusquement la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas invité chez moi et c'est pas parce que _vous_ autres, vous pensez que c'est rigolo que je vais… »

« Tonks ne _savait_ pas !»

« Elle sait bien que c'est un salaud fini ! N'importe qui avec deux yeux sur la tête peut s'en rendre compte ! »

« Tu l'as _attaqué_, Sirius. Tu as dirigé ta baguette contre lui. »

« Depuis quand tu prends sa _défense,_ Remus ? »

« Ce sort de Sort Brûleur aurait pu le mettre le feu à toute la maison ! »

« C'est ma maison, d'accord et je peux la brûler toute entière si ça m'amuse ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Les deux mains de Remus étaient devenus deux poings, ses ongles plantés dans sa chair. La douleur aiguë lui donnait étrangement conscience qu'il était en vie.

« Je ne prends pas sa défense », dit-il, un peu plus calme qu'auparavant, mais ceci ne fit que raviver la colère de Sirius.

« Oh, non, tu ne le défends pas, quelle idée ! Bon sang, tu étais _là_ à rien _faire_, tu le laissais _dire_, dire ces _choses_, comme si… »

« Sirius… »

« …comme si… »

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Comme s'il y avait une _seule_ chose vraie dans ce qu'il a dit! »

Ça sonnait comme un mensonge, même à ses propres oreilles et, pendant un instant, Remus espéra presque que Sirius allait le prendre pour ce que c'était, sauter sur ses pieds, qui sait, le prendre par les épaules et le secouer pour qu'il crache le secret qu'il gardait si douloureusement, une fois pour toute.

« C'est ça », aboya Sirius en réponse, avec une ironie mordante. Mais la morsure avait une autre cible. « C'est génial d'être un inutile, j'oubliais ! J'adore rester ici à rien faire et… »

Remus secoua la tête avec véhémence : « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… »

« Oh, je sais » l'interrompit Sirius, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Quel dommage que même ça ne soit pas vrai. Tu sais quoi, Moony, maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne me dérangerait pas en fait si quelqu'un venait baiser avec moi de temps en temps. Ça briserait la monotonie en fait. Dis-moi donc si jamais tu rencontres quelqu'un que ça intéresse, d'accord ? Je ne serai pas difficile. »

« Je ne peux pas _croire_ que tu puisses dire une chose pareille. »

« C'est tellement une surprise ? »

Remus prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à répondre _oui_ presque par automatisme, mais le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Les yeux de Sirius n'étaient que deux flammes une seconde auparavant mais il venait brusquement de les baisser comme s'il avait honte de sa question ou comme s'il avait peur de la réponse. Il regardait ses mains qui couraient sur le bord du lit, alors que ses doigts jouaient avec les plis des draps défaits.

Et Remus comprit enfin ce qui le dérangeait dans cette chambre.

Il faisait sombre, les lourds rideaux étaient tirés et le feu était presque consumé, réduit à quelques braises rougeoyantes dans le foyer. Pourtant ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas venu et, même par magie, on ne pouvait faire durer un feu aussi longtemps sans le nourrir. Il était sûr aussi qu'il avait laissé le lit méticuleusement fait en partant, les couvertures et les édredons bien pliés et empilés.

Remus sentit les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser.

« C'est pour ça que tu dormais dans mon lit ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Sirius haussa à peine les épaules.

« C'est pour _ça_ ? » Les mots sortirent plus durs que Remus l'aurait souhaité, presque accusateurs et Sirius se rembrunit en les entendant.

« Il était _vide » _dit-il avec acidité, levant les yeux vers Remus une nouvelle fois. « Et tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais pas avant le Nouvel An. »

Ils l'observaient, ces yeux gris, ils le défiaient, allait-il sortir de sa réserve ? Non, Remus n'allait se laisser faire. « Bien sûr », dit-il d'une voix faussement formelle et crispée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Maintenant que je suis rentré, est-ce que je peux espérer me trouver un autre lit ? »

Une seconde trop tard, Remus réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en faire une question à laquelle on pouvait répondre par _non_.

Il battit retraite avec une hâte presque indécente. « Bien, je ne le défend pas, je ne me défends pas non plus, je ne défends personne, Sirius. Tu as peut-être cette impression mais, franchement, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de tous grandir un peu ». Il parlait calmement maintenant, mais fermement, sur le ton qu'il aurait pu utiliser avec un élève qui aurait eu besoin d'être guidé et rassuré. « Nous sommes ridicules à toujours réagir comme si nous avions seize ans ».

Pendant un instant, Remus crut que ses paroles avaient réussi à calmer la fureur qui brûlait dans les yeux de son ami mais, quant l'étincelle partit, ils reprirent ce gris voilé et triste qu'il redoutait.

« La vie n'était pas si mauvaise quand nous avions seize ans », énonça Sirius presque dans un murmure.

« De quoi parles… » - commença Remus, puis il comprit.

« Tu t'en souviens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Sirius semblait venir de très très loin et Remus repoussa le souvenir juste à temps, conscient que s'il se laissé entraîné sur ce terrain là, il n'y aurait pas d'issue.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. A aucun moment de sa vie il avait oublié.

« Ce n'est pas… C'était stupide, Sirius », dit il, luttant silencieusement pour garder une voix calme et contrôlée. « Nous étions stupides. Nous n'étions pas nous-même, nous étions _ivres_, Sirius. Trois bouteilles de whisky de feu à quatre adolescents, je te demande un peu. Je n'avais plus ma tête et toi, tu étais tellement parti que je m'étonne même que tu puisses te souvenir de cette nuit-là ».

« Je me souviens de chaque détail », dit Sirius, « comme si c'était hier. »

« Et bien pourtant, ce _n'est pas_ le cas », insista Remus. « On a fait des tas de choses qu'on aurait pas dû faire quand on avait seize ans, si tu veux bien t'en rappeler. Un tas de choses dont on ne peut pas se vanter, un tas de choses stupides, un tas de choses qui ne voulaient rien dire ».

« Rien », répéta Sirius comme un écho, sans aucune émotion.

« Sirius, je… » Remus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, à la recherche des bons mots, ou peut-être pas des bons tant qu'ils pouvaient l'aider à atteindre son but. « Pour moi, ça n'a jamais rien changé entre nous, franchement, rien. Je n'ai peut-être pas oublié mais pourtant j'ai tout fait pour essayer. Tu ne dois pas… Crois-moi, ça n'ai jamais rien changé à notre amitié pour moi, parce que…parce que… » Remus s'interrompit, conscient qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses à chaque nouveau mot prononcé.

_Parce que nous avons presque tout gâché cette nuit-là, avec notre jeunesse, notre inexpérience et notre curiosité pour quelque chose qui ne devait pas être, qui ne pouvait pas être, qui n'avait pas sa place dans un sentiment aussi important et pur. Je t'ai repoussé, rappelle-toi, au dernier moment, quand tu es venu en rampant vers moi, sur moi, me dominant avec ce sourire immense et ivre sur ton visage radieux. Allez, Moony, tu me pressais de ta voix endormie et incohérente. Tes yeux aussi me pressaient et ton corps magnifique, tout entier, me pressait, tes lèvres ouvertes sur les miennes, tes mains dans mes cheveux._

_Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, que c'était juste une de tes idées aussi folles que soudaines, gorgée de trop de whisky de feu. Tu aurais été horrifié le lendemain matin quand tu t'en serais souvenu ou quand tu aurais compris ce que tu avais essayé d'inciter ton ami à faire avec toi. Horrifié ou, pire encore, amusé et tu aurais blagué sur le sujet des années après. Et moi, je savais que jamais j'aurais pu supporter ça. Alors je t'ai repoussé, en me moquant de toi, en te traitant d'idiot et en espérant de tout mon cœur que tu n'avais rien remarqué, que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas._

Mais Sirius avait remarqué et Sirius se souvenait et il le disait à Remus aujourd'hui. Il le lui disait avec ce regard suppliant, le même que cette nuit-là, qui perçait le cœur de Remus aujourd'hui comme autrefois, et qui envoyait encore et toujours les mêmes frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Mais c'est rien, hein ? » répéta Sirius, et ses mains sur le bord du lit firent un petit mouvement timide, comme pour attraper quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais elles hésitèrent comme si elles craignaient de faire peur. Ou d'être repoussées.

_S'il te plaît_, dirent les lèvres de Sirius, à moins que Remus ne l'ait imaginé. Il ne pouvait envisager qu'il le dise, ne pourrait pas supporter que son vieil ami lui demande quelque chose qu'il imaginait peut-être comme un geste d'amitié mais, Remus en était certain, qui allait leur faire du mal à tous les deux.

_Tout ce que tu veux, _pensa Remus éperdu._ Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça._

D'un seul coup, il n'arriva plus à respirer. L'air dans la petite chambre semblait être devenu dense et moite, se refermer sur lui, le suffoquer. Il se retourna brusquement et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Il tira le lourd rideau sombre et l'ouvrit. Un courant d'air froid entra dans la chambre. Remus laissa son regard se perdre dans les lumières de la ville, les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, content d'avoir trouver quelque chose de solide pour se raccrocher dans le tourbillon qui secouait son esprit.

Il ferait front, comme il avait toujours su qu'il devrait le faire. Remus ne s'était pas battu pendant vingt ans pour rien. Il ne s'était pas jeté à corps perdu dans une longue série de dérivatifs, pour la plupart insatisfaisants, le dernier s'étant révélé désastreux, pour revenir aujourd'hui au point de départ. Il ne s'était pas extrait d'un gâchis après l'autre pour aujourd'hui couronner cette théorie de désastres par une réelle catastrophe. Il ne s'était pas servi de complets étrangers, et même d'anciens ennemis, pour finir par abuser, aujourd'hui, le dernier ami qui lui restait.

Ça n'avait jamais marché, jamais. Ils avaient peut-être raison au Ministère quand ils avaient adoptés ces lois qui interdisaient totalement ce genre de choses aux gens comme lui. Ça n'avait jamais duré et ça ne lui avait jamais apporté rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de vide douloureux, qu'une impression de perte, la même – et ça c'était le pire de tout – qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de ses compagnons à chaque fois qu'il s'était suffisamment approché pour le voir.

Etait-ce si étonnant qu'il ait, finalement, trouvé refuge auprès de quelqu'un dont les yeux étaient déjà morts, sans fond, insondable, trop noirs et trop durs pour refléter ne serait-ce un sentiment ?

Il n'y avait rien que Remus puisse lui donner, rien, mais quand Sirius le comprendrait, ce serait trop tard. Il aurait répété la même vieille erreur ou il en aurait fait une nouvelle, quelle importance – quoi que ce soit, ça ferait disparaître la dernière étincelle des yeux gris déjà noyés de son ami. Et Sirius ne recevrait rien d'autre qu'un fantôme de réconfort dans un cœur glacé, une illusion des sentiments qu'ils avaient partagés, au nom bon vieux temps.

Jamais, il ne laisserait ça arriver.

L'air hivernal éclaircit la tête de Remus autant qu'il l'avait espéré. Ses doigts lâchèrent doucement l'appui de la fenêtre et ses pensées retrouvèrent un semblant d'ordre, se réorganisant selon des schémas familiers et rassurants, prêtes de nouveau à laisser la logique avoir le dernier mot.

« Moony ? » La voix qui s'était élevée dans son dos était douce, à peine un murmure.

Remus ne se retourna pas.

« Si tu l'as fait pour lui, tu peux bien le faire pour moi ».

Une bouffée d'air glacial s'éleva soudain des ténèbres que Remus dominait et glissa contre son visage en feu comme un doigt froid, long et osseux, se moquant du silence qui grandissait entre eux.

Au loin, malgré le grondement de la ville, une première cloche commença à égrener l'heure. Un premier quart, une deuxième, un troisième, minuit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla suspendue puis toutes les cloches se réveillèrent, se rejoignant comme une vague profonde, dans un chœur glorieux et antique pour saluer la nouvelle année.

Remus soupira, ferma la fenêtre et les rideaux et se retourna vers le lit.

_Fin_


End file.
